


Soul Survivor AU Drabbles

by problematicfave



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Angst, Depression, I blame this on commanderfulcrum fyi, glorious angst, mention of past character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5947734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematicfave/pseuds/problematicfave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various drabbles set in an AU where all the Ghost Crew except Ezra have died</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A navy haired man is sitting in the corner of a bar, physically he’s no older then 21 but there’s a weight about him, a heavy sadness that makes him seem so much older.

He’s sitting there quietly nursing a drink when a small group comes in, at first he pays them no head, but then he over hears a snippet of conversation

“Woah, watch your step Leia!”

“Yeah, wouldn’t be very good for a princess to trip.”

Eyes widening, the man looks up and finds himself locking eyes with a familiar brown haired woman. For a moment time seems to stand still as they stare at each other, but then the woman speaks,

“Ezra? Is that you?” Her voice is surprised but slightly hopeful, however the man frowns and shakes his head,

“Sorry,” He says, “I think you have me mistaken for someone else.”

“Oh.” The woman apologizes for the mistake before turning to join her friends who’ve settled at a nearby table.

The man watches her go before turning back to his drink with a sigh, he feels bad for disappointing her but it wasn’t a lie. He’s not Ezra Bridger, Ezra Bridger died years ago alongside the rest of the rebels on the Ghost; what’s left is nothing but a shell, wandering through life and impatiently waiting for the day when it will fade away and finally be at peace.


	2. Chapter 2

Sometimes from his spot in the corner of the bar he’ll hear the whispers, “we’re winning” they say, “Skywalker’s paving the way”, “Organa will lead us to victory, “the Empire will fall.”; he doesn’t know if they’re true or not but it doesn’t matter, he no longer cares.

The Rebellion, The Empire, between the two of them they took everything he had; his family, his home, even his very life. Oh he might still be up and walking around, but the truth is his soul died on the battlefield with the rest of the Spectres, all that’s left of him now is an empty shell.

He still has his saber, it sits tucked inside of his cloak next to the pieces of his master’s, years have past since the blade was last ignited but he can’t bring himself to get rid of it. He’ll never use it again, but he keeps it, a constant reminder of happier times and of everything he’s lost.


End file.
